


Free Spirit

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Star Garnet [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Julie is a free spirit, her family are rule rigid rule followers.
Series: Star Garnet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578508
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Free Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> A new drabble/one shot series focusing on the childhood of Julie Finlay that shaped her into the woman she became.

Julie Finlay pads downstairs in her blue pyjamas to get herself a glass of water. At five years old, she no longer sees herself as a baby; no longer calls for her parents to fetch it. Her brother Jack who is nine still does, and the young girl takes great delight in teasing that she's more grown-up than him.

Her parents always laugh when she tells them she's not a baby which makes her frown and cheeks turn red with anger.

It's snowing outside; she's tempted to go out and play in the snow. The darkness outside doesn't scare her, but she knows her mom would be cross if she found out. Julie wasn't in her good books already after she dropped worms on her brother plate at dinner.

The young girl had thought it was funny yet no one else agreed. Her Aunt Agnes said it because she was like her, a free spirit whereas her parents and brother were rigid and rule followers.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used 
> 
> Water


End file.
